The purpose of the Planning and Evaluation Core is to monitor the progress of the various components of the Partnership and to effectively evaluate their activifies to ensure all objecfives are implemented and achieved. Through this mechanism, general oversight, communications and interactions will be greatly enhanced. Priority functions of this Core will be to ensure integration of inter-institutional initiatives, establish and implement performance measures for activities conducted-including pilot and full projects, development cores, faculty recruitment and training activities-maximize resources, maintain effective communications, and report on the Partnership's progress to institutional leaders, the Program Steering Committee and the National Cancer Institute.